DEAR HAPPINESS
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Dear Happiness, dimana aku bisa menjumpaimu? Kenapa rasanya masih sangat jauh. Apakah aku masih sanggup bertahan sampai hari itu tiba?/EXO GS Fanfiction/Baekhyun x .../WARNING! NC


**Dear HAPPINESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST :** Baekhyun x ... everyone

 **GENRE :** Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedy

 **X** **WARNING !** **X**

GS (GENDERSWITCH)

NO CHILD

Typo(s)

 **LEGHT :** Chaptered

 **DISCLAIMER :** STORY IS MINE!

* * *

0O.O0

* * *

Namaku Baekhyun, usiaku 24 tahun. Bukan orang kaya atau pun istri seorang konglomerat. Aku hanya wanita miskin yang tengah berjuang dari segala tekanan dalam hidup. Demi hidup bahagia maka aku harus melakuan apa pun. Termasuk mengorbankan semua yang masih tersisa di diriku.

Aku bukan wanita baik-baik, aku kotor, dan aku sangat jijik pada diriku sendiri. Tapi tidak seperti mereka, pria hidung belang di luar sana, yang bilang bahwa aku sangat cantik, sexy atau pun menggoda. Mendengar mereka memujiku cantik tentu aku berterimakasih, namun untuk kata menggoda, walau aku tak begitu suka, tapi aku juga tak keberatan. Toh pekerjaan yang tengah kulakoni telah menegaskan semuanya, tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengelak.

Aku mendesah puas setelah berhasil memperbaiki dandananku. Menuruni tangga dari lantai 9 ke lantai dasar bukan perkara yang ringan. Aku harus menekan seluruh nyeri di tumitku saat harus melangkahi satu persatu anak tangga dengan sepatu hakku yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek. Lantas kenapa aku tidak menaiki lift saja dari pada memilih menuruni tangga sebanyak itu? Aku punya alasan melakukannya. Kumasukkan _red_ lisptick _matte_ yang baru saja memoles bibirku ke dalam tas, lalu segera memasuki sebuah taksi yang sudah menungguku, mengantarkanku ke tempat seseorang yang _memanggilku_ untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Untuk kategori wanita panggilan seperti diriku, aku termasuk dalam kategori _Gold._ Atau istilah sederhananya adalah kelas mahal. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa menyewaku, dan tak sembarang orang pula yang bisa mendapatkan pelayanan dariku.

Seperti hari ini, aku mendapatkan panggilan dari seorang pelanggan _khusus_. Tubuhku yang terbalut _strapless mini dress_ -berwarna merah menyala dengan ikatan rumit di punggung-memasuki pub tempat aku di _pesan._ Begitu kuinjakkan kakiku ke dalam pub, banyak pasang mata tengah menatapku lapar. Aku hanya tersenyum miring menatap mereka yang tak ku kenal. Merasa seperti _Aphrodite_ turun dari kayangan dan mendapat begitu banyak perhatian. Kalian berpikir pasti aku merasa puas? ya, tentu aku puas. Kalian pikir aku merasa tersanjung? ya, aku sangat. Tapi jika kalian pikir aku bahagia, maka jawabannya adalah tidak, sekalipun tidak pernah.

Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia saat aku harus menjajakan tubuhku untuk melayani nafsu birahi para pria kelebihan harta seperti mereka. Jika ada pilihan tentu aku memilih pekerjaan yang lebih bermoral. Aku termasuk dalam lulusan terbaik salah satu Universitas di Luar Negeri. Seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Namun kalian harus tahu bagaimana aku berjuang untuk hidup ini. Dari semua pekerjaan yang pernah aku lakoni, hanya inilah satu-satunya yang menjanjikan. Biaya untuk mendapat kebahagiaanku sangat mahal, dan aku memerlukan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk mempertahankan itu semua. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kalian akan mengerti mengapa aku harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini.

Ketukan _ankle stiletto_ merahku bergema di sepanjang lorong kamar. mengantarkanku sampai ke pintu bernomor 194. Segera kubuka kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam.

Pelanggan pertamaku malam ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat seorang pria tampan yang sudah menungguku. Dia sudah menanggalkan pakaian atasnya, memamerkan dada serta otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Sebuah botol wishky yang tinggal setengah berada di tangan kirinya. Pria itu mendongak begitu mendengar pintunya terbuka, dia terlihat sedikit mabuk, tapi tetap tersenyum kepadaku.

Jujur dia pria yang sangat tampan, mata tajamnya selalu menatap penuh hasrat. Kulitnya yang pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti Edward Cullen di film _Twillight,_ serta taring runcing dan dada tegapnya, mampu membuat wanita manapun rela mengantri agar bisa ditidurinya.

Aku menghampirinya, dan duduk disisi ranjang yang kosong. Dia terlihat tidak baik, tapi itulah alasan mengapa dia memanggilku kemari. Pria itu akan selalu mencariku jika sedang ada masalah. _sigh._

" _Waeyo_ Sehun-ah?" tanyaku padanya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab. Sehun, - nama - pria itu malah menarikku mendekat padanya, dan dalam sekejap mata sudah menempelkan bibir basahnya di atas bibirku. Melumatnya begitu rakus, tak memberiku kesempatan menyiapkan diri. Aku hanya bisa mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya, meremas rambut bagian belakangnya. Mengimbangi ciumannya yang selalu bisa membuatku mengerang. Tanpa sadar kini aku sudah berada di pangkuannya.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, membuat lipstickku berantakan. Setelah cukup lama dia akhirnya melepaskan ciuman tiba-tibanya. Aku sedikit terengah karena ulahnya, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum mendapatiku seperti itu. Jemarinya menyapu pipiku lalu menyeka sesuatu yang basah di sudut bibirku. Aku tidak yakin itu salivaku atau malah miliknya.

"Kenapa aku sulit sekali menghubungimu beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya terdengar merajuk, aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kau menghubungiku? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hanya memanggilku dihari _weekend_?"

"Aku sedang ada masalah."

"Aku tahu, karena sebab itulah kau memanggilku kemari kan?"

Sehun mendesah, lalu meneguk wishkynya lagi, yang tadi sempat dia acuhkan.

Aku manatapnya lembut, Sehun dan aku sudah kenal lama. Untuk sebuah hubungan partner sex, aku dan dia juga cukup dekat. Malah terkadang aku merasa kalau Sehun adalah teman. Walaupun dia juga sama bejatnya dengan yang lain, karena tetap meniduriku. Tapi bukankah aku juga tak kalah bejat? wanita yang rela tidur dengan pria tak dikenal demi setumpuk won.

Sehun memutar tubuhku agar membelakanginya. Setelah dia membuang botol minumannya, yang ku tahu dari suara botol kaca membentur lantai.

Sekarang kedua tangan ahlinya sedang berusaha membuka simpul tali di punggungku.

"Orang tuaku menjodohkan aku dengan seseorang, dan aku tak sudi," katanya terdengar kesal. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, sembari membantu pekerjannya, aku menyingkirkan rambutku ke samping leher.

"Bukankah orang kaya selalu melakukan itu?" jawabku jujur.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai peraturannya. Aku bisa mencari pasangan dengan tanganku sendiri. Orang tua itu sungguh membuatku muak."

Kali ini suara Sehun terdengar semakin kesal, tapi aku tak begitu yakin dia marah pada orang tuanya, atau pada tali-tali gaun di punggungku. Karena dari tadi Sehun menarik-narik tali itu tak sabaran.

"Kau marah?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang melihat ekspresi kesalnya yang menggemaskan.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat benci dengan urusan tali-menali, aku payah dalam hal ini." Jawabnya yang mengerti maksud pertanyaanku. Tapi masih berusaha melepaskan tali itu.

"Tariklah tali yang paling bawah." Aku mencoba memberitahunya. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Sehun segera melakukan instruksiku. Dan gaun itu pun terlepas dengan sendirinya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya merapatkan tubuhku padanya.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat sifat Sehun yang ini. Terkadang dia memang cenderung manja dan itu sangat lucu.

"Lain kali pakailah baju yang bisa dengan mudah kubuka. Aku tidak suka baju ini," lanjutnya, lalu menggerayangi tubuh polosku.

"Tapi aku suka. Tali rumit ini membuatku terlihat sexy," kataku menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapanku. Tangannya dengan terampil meremas pinggangku, sedangkan bibirnya mengecup leherku singkat. Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyapa payudara sebelah kananku. Melahapnya dan langsung menghisap putingku, bisa kurasakan taringnya menggesek areolaku.

"Akhh!.. hnnm.."

Yang kulakukan hanya bisa mendesah dengan mata terpejam. Aku belum siap dengan serangannya tapi aku tak kuasa menepis hasrat yang mulai mengelabuhi akal sehatku.

Kami terbaring di atas ranjang begitu Sehun mendorongku di bawahnya. Tangannya yang tadi meremas pinggangku kini beralih ke belakang, menyapa pantat padatku. Aku melenguh merasakan libido merasuki kewarasanku, buaian bibir Sehun di putingku belum berakhir disitu, kini dia mengalihkan mulutnya ke payudaraku yang sebelah kiri. Memberinya sentuhan sama dengan yang kanan. Lidahnya sibuk menjilati putingku seperti memakan es krim.

Aku sudah berantakan, gaunku melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dan bagian bawahnya Sehun singkap ke atas. Membuat celana dalam berwarna hitamku terekspose.

Puas dengan kedua payudaraku Sehun beralih ke bawah, menjilati pusarku dengan lidah runcingnya. Dia tidak akan pernah berani meninggalkan tanda apa pun di tubuhku, begitu pula dengan pria-pria lain. Aku tak pernah mengijinkan mereka. Meski pun begitu, aku tak mengurangi servis yang memuaskan untuk mereka. Aku hanya tak suka mendapati satu pun bekas dari hasilku menjual diri.

Tubuh bagian bawahku semakin basah, apalagi ketika tangan nakal Sehun menggesek selangkanganku yang masih terbungkus celana dalam dengan liar.

Saat aku hampir dilanda badai putih yang dahsyat, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentikan semua cumbuannya pada tubuhku. Aku hampir mengumpat padanya, tapi aku teringat kalau Sehun tak pernah menyukai _foreplay_.

Tapi kenapa harus disaat aku sudah hampir sampai puncak?

 _damn it!_

"Baekh, aku tidak akan memuaskanmu dengan mulutku. Jadi carilah kepuasanmu sendiri, dan temukan cara agar kau bisa menjemput orgasmemu." Tatapan matanya sayu, aku tahu Sehun hanya ingin menggodaku dengan kata-kata kotornya agar tubuhku semakin panas. Aku pun mengerti dan langsung mendorong dadanya sampai dia terlentang. Kudengar Sehun terkekeh karena berhasil memancingku. Tapi aku tak akan main-main. Kubuka celana jins yang membungkus sumber gairah yang akan memuaskan kami malam ini. Setelah berhasil memelorotkan celananya langsung kubuang kain itu ke lantai. Aku berbinar menemukan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras di balik boxer hitamnya. Kutarik lagi celana boxer itu sampai terpampanglah ereksinya, kugenggam penis itu dengan tangan mungilku dan meremasnya pelan. Sehun mendesis di bawahku, tak mau mendengar protesan dari bibirnya, segera ku posisikan selangkanganku tepat di atas ereksinya, memasukkan penis tegang itu ke dalam vaginaku dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ngghh!..."

Desis kami bersama-sama. Aku benar-benar merasa jalang, menunggangi kelamin seorang pria sambil mengerang, dengan pakaian berantakan yang tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku memanas. Tak mau Sehun menyadarinya segera kugoyangkan pinggulku. Sehun memegangi pinggangku dan meremasnya bertempo. Membantuku agar tak terjatuh.

Ereksinya menusukku. Membuat pusat kami menyatu begitu dalam. Membuat kami berdua mendesah dengan gila.

"Akhh... Nggh!.. Akh-ku akan menunghh-gangimuh tuan Oh, kuh ppash-tikan kau merasakan nirwanamu malam innn-ih.. ngh,."

Kugerakkan pinggulku semakin cepat. Aku membutakan pikiranku dari sekitar, aku hanya berfikir untuk memuaskan pelangganku, dan menjemput orgasme untukku sendiri.

* * *

Suara musik memenuhi ruangan pub. Terdengar lagu _white noise_ dari boyband terkenal EXO mengiringi tarian erotis para _dancer_. Mereka meliukkan badannya begitu liar seperti ulat kepanasan.

Baekhyun memasuki pub dengan langkah ringan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengabaikan pesan dari pelanggannya malam ini karena ia harus menjaga seseorang, jika pria itu bukan salah satu pelanggan _khususnya_. Kim Kai, Pria berkulit tan yang selalu terlihat sexy. Seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya. Memiliki sebuah perusahaan sendiri diusianya yang masih terlampau muda. _Ah_ , pria itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Sehun. Pria tampan namun manja yang sedikit kekanakan itu juga anak dari orang kaya. Hanya bedanya, Sehun belum menjabat sebagai CEO seperti Kai.

Sesampainya di dalam, Baekhyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan pria sexy itu. Tak berapa lama pria yang dicarinya telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapa Kai begitu mendapati Baekhyun yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bar.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati Kai menghampirinya.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 menit." Kai menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku datang dengan temanku," lanjut Kai seraya menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan dagu Kai mengarah kepada seorang pria. _Yah_ cukup tampan, dandanannya sangat modis dan proporsi tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. Pria itu tengah minum ditemani beberapa wanita.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun to the point. Mengalihkan atensinya pada pria tinggi di seberang mereka. Jujur ia penasaran dengan pesan Kai tadi sore, biasanya pria itu tidak perlu mengiriminya pesan jika ingin memakai jasanya.

"Aku ingin kau kosongkan jadwalmu besok. Aku ingin kau beristirahat yang cukup."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena besok aku ingin bermain denganmu dan," Kai melirik pria yang disebutnya sebagai temannya tadi. "Aku ingin permainan yang sedikit berbeda."

"Aku tak bisa janji."

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda denganku. Kau pasti tahu aku tidak mungkin membayarmu rendah. Bagaimana dengan 3kali lipat?"

Baekhyun pura-pura berpikir. "Akan kupikirkan lagi."

Kai terlihat sedikit frustasi.

" _Oh shit!_ Baiklah. Aku akan membayarmu 5kali lipat. Dan besok kau harus pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu!"

"Call!" Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

Memang wanita yang cerdik. Terlebih permintaan Kai juga bukan pilihan yang mudah bagi Baekhyun. Jika ia tidak melayani pelanggan lain, dalam sehari sudah dipastikan ia akan mendapat kerugian pada saldo tabungannya. Jadi ketika mendengar Kai yang mau membayarnya 5kali lipat itu penawaran yang cukup bagus. Setidaknya ia hanya akan melayani satu orang, ah atau mungkin 2 orang.

Baekhyun bukan matrealistis, ia hanya realistis. Lagi pula sekarang ini tidak ada wanita yang tak matrealis. Hampir semua wanita cantik akan seperti itu.

"Apa kau ada pelanggan malam ini?" tanya Kai penasaran. Sebenarnya malam ini dia ingin _bermain_ dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur janji pada temannya, akan menemani pria itu minum.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan pergi."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya untuk menuju salah satu kamar di pub itu. Tempat pelanggannya menunggu.

"Apa pria manja yang selalu memesan kamar nomor 194?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Tapi juga tak mau repot-repot menjawabnya. Wanita itu melenggang pergi dengan langkah sexy nya.

* * *

Pukul 1 dini hari. Disaat semua orang sudah terlelap tidur di atas ranjang dengan nyaman, Baekhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di apartementnya. Badannya pegal, dan aroma tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya muak. Ia ingin segera berendam air hangat dan menggosok tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa sentuhan pria-pria bejat. Disaat seperti ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mendesah lirih. Jika boleh jujur, ia teramat lelah dengan hidupnya.

Dengan langkah letih Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kamar _khusus_ yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu kecil di samping pintu sebagai penerangan.

Baekhyun mendekati ranjang yang terdapat seorang pria terlelap damai. Ia mengelus rambut pria itu lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tangan lemah nan begitu dingin itu untuk ia genggam. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum pahit ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan cincin perak yang melingkari jari manis si pria. Ia juga memiliki benda itu, tapi tak berada di jemarinya. Baekhyun tak akan suka menanggapi pertanyaan orang jika melihatnya mengenakan sebuah cincin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? aku sangat merindukanmu."

Keangkuhan serta sisi liarnya pudar begitu saja ketika dihadapkan dengan pria itu. Hanya ada sisi rapuh yang ia tunjukkan. Ya, hanya di depan satu orang. Seorang pria lemah yang bahkan tak mampu membuka matanya hampir setahun ini.

Prianya...

Belahan jiwanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Suaminya..

.

.

.

.

.

To B(aek) C(han) ...

* * *

Hai gyuuth, anyone remember me? :')

i guess not :'(

kkkk but its okay,

anyway i'm back with a new story about Baby B.

Saya tengah berusaha mengumpulkan _passion passion_ menulis yang perlahan mati #Eaaa. Tapi apa ini? saya malah dengan sok-sok an nulis FF chaptered #pundung. Saya tidak janji menghadirkan sebuah cerita yang bagus, hanya saja semoga masih ada yang mau ngelirik tulisan gaje tangan ini.

Yang berkenan membaca, saya harap dengan sangat mau menerima segala konsekuensi untuk kedepan ( _complicated story detected_ )

Di atas sudah jelas apa yang saya tulis! Bacalah dengan cermat and be careful .

그냥...

 **Selamat membaca and** _ **see you next chap!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ GYUUTH!**


End file.
